


sick of losing soulmates

by heartshaker



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, this is kinda a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartshaker/pseuds/heartshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey,” Lance whispers in his ear and Keith turns to him with raised brows. “Did you know that when the stars are aligned, two people fall in love?”</p><p>     ”Yeah, right.” Keith turns his head and expects to see the stars really aligned, but sees millions of clustered stars around his sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sick of losing soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> i needed to write about keith falling in love w lance so let me live pls [ also my [tumblr](http://120hjm.tumblr.com) ]

“You’re so cool, you know?” he whispers in the dark and the dramatic gasp almost makes him smile.

     “It’s like,” he says quickly. “You’re…you’re _light_. I don’t even know how to explain, but you’re just. Just. Just there and you’re always smiling and you’re so bright and I am so hopelessly in love with you and I don’t even know why and I don’t even care. I love how you shine and I love you. God, I love you—”

     He closes his eyes and clenches his fist. _Shut up. Shut up. Shut up_.

—

Love is…

     Keith thinks to himself as he ruthlessly battles the gladiator. His bayard feels nice and heavy against his sweaty hand and he groans as the gladiator pushes him to the ground. He stands up and the thought comes to him.

     _Love is you smiling_.

     The thought makes him freeze and for the gladiator to throw him against the wall.

     “Keith!” Princess Allura’s voice makes him come back and he blinks. “Are you alright?”

     “Yeah,” he shakes his head. “Just let me finish this level.”

     The thought doesn’t leave him until he’s alone and shaking.

 

of all my addictions, you’re the deadliest

 

Keith never experienced love. He never knew what it felt like.

     What it felt like to have your breathe taken away from you and for your lungs to burst and your heart to beat and to jump right out of your chest.

     And yet, why did he felt this way every time Lance was there? Why did he felt like his breathe is about to leave him? His very being to weaken?

     Lance is a…Lance is the ocean. Keith confirms.

     And yet, he’s also everything that Keith sees.

     (Keith never really understood Lance)

     If Keith were being honest, he isn’t mad at Lance. He never was mad at him. He just pretended to be, because that’s how things are, right? If one hates you, you should probably hate them back so that you wouldn’t have to give effort by being nice and whatever.

     (Keith could never be mad at Lance)

     And god, only if Keith hadn’t been following the rules, then maybe they shouldn’t be like this. He doesn’t want to fight. He wanted to smile at Lance without wanting to feel his insides burn and to naturally feel the heat in his cheeks and to let his hands wander.

     (what is love?)

     Lance was the very definition of the ocean. His entire existence was a story that Keith wanted to read badly, but couldn’t. Waves and waves of destruction stopping him from doing so. Keith wanted to drown so badly. He’d do anything for Lance.

     (he doesn’t even know if he knows how to swim)

 

love? worry not, it will hit you like a comet

 

The first time love hits him, it’s when Lance goes into a coma.

     (it’s probably hit him so many times; he dodged it)

     His mind goes red and he wishes that he should’ve punched Sendak harder than he did. His stomach turns in the most horrible way possible when he thinks of Lance being away and the thought makes him lock himself up in his room.

     (he convinces himself that it’s the way friends think about each other)

     But then Lance stays in the healing pod more than Keith had thought and he starts to think about Lance and his smile and his laugh and his hands and—

     (it’s not about being friends anymore, keith thinks bitterly)

     Keith actually tried to act natural about it. He tried to act like it wasn’t affecting him _that_ much. Like he didn’t regret not noticing when Lance left, looking sad and about to cry, and how he felt when everyone kept telling him that Lance wasn’t ready yet, his body still needs time.

     Keith never knew how important Lance is to him, until now. And he’s probably being too dramatic, or whatever. But he can’t help but be anxious and scared of the thought of Lance being gone forever and Voltron to be never formed again.

     (forever is a big word that keith has a hard time understanding)

     And gosh, if only Keith told him how much their friendship meant and how their fights were probably _more_ than fights to Keith and then Lance woke up and it’s like Keith is unable to speak and his mind is suddenly gone because Lance is there, in front of him, with his goofy smile and beautiful eyes and Keith is breathless.

    

the closer you come,

the more i melt

 

When Lance kisses Keith, it was rather a surprise.

     First of all, they just finished training, thus they were all sweaty. (And gross, Keith had never wanted to shower so badly.)

     But hunger overcame Keith’s tiredness and everyone decided to eat and the next thing he knew, his back was against the cool walls of the castle and blue eyes in front of his.

     It takes him a few seconds before realization hits him and: Lance is pinning him against the wall.

     “Lance!” the name makes his heart beat harder than ever. “What are you doing?” he quickly adds, “dude-bro? My man?”

     “You’re ignoring me.” Lance remarks, hand on his hip and Keith clears his throat. “I’m not even joking! Like sometimes you’ll ignore me and I’m like, ‘okay’ because then you’ll notice me later, but ever since last week, you’ve been ignoring me! _Nonstop_.”

     (i’m sorry. i’m sorry. i’m sorry)

     Keith doesn’t even know how to respond but in stutters and his throat about to throw up his heart. Lance is in front of _him_. His mind feels like a mess and he can’t help but to not speak and to let his eyes cast down at the ground beneath him.

     (he was always confident; prideful; but lance made him feel another)

     And then he’s whispering, “I think I like you and I just want to avoid you because I _can’t_ like you. We have to fight the Galra and we’re in space and—”

     Keith is rambling and his fingers are shaking and the wall feels too cold on his back even though he’s wearing a jacket and everything is spinning and then—

     Lance touches his chin and makes him look up and Keith sees blue—he sees Lance’s blue eyes and he sees the ocean. He sees the sky. He sees the most beautiful blue he’s ever seen and his breathe shakes again (in a good way, he guesses this time) and his eyes are closing and his lips are touching Lance’s lips and he wishes, _let this happen again. Let me ramble again. Let me be nervous around him. I don’t even care anymore_.

 

out of all of the things i’ve held in the world,

your hands were the most beautiful

 

Keith knew nothing about Lance, if he was being honest. At the start, he didn’t know what Lance’s favourite color was, or his favourite book, his favourite song, or even his favourite season.

     (blue, a Spanish book titled hopscotch, he has too many favourite songs, summer)

     But being with Lance, everything felt right. Keith never even noticed if something changed. They still fought like on earth, they helped each other while fighting the Galra, sometimes; Lance would even push Keith towards Zarkon (he’s always behind Keith, though).

     Keith had Lance and Lance had Keith. _Neck and neck_. It was rather…nice. Keith thinks one night with Lance’s warm hand in his.

     (what is love? a question that remains unanswered in keith’s mind)

     “If we ever go back to earth,” Lance whispers into the night, eyes staring sleepily at the stars. “I want you to meet _all_ of my family. Like all.” And Lance turns to look at Keith with a smile reserved for Keith and Keith gulps and turns to look at the stars instead.

     “Are you sure? I’m embarrassing.”

     “So?” Lance chuckles, lying down at the floor, bringing Keith with him. “No one cares in my family. I like you, you like me. The only problem that will probably happen is that you’re prettier than me.”

     Keith’s heart is ringing in his ears.

     (love, love, love, love, love)

     “Hey,” Lance whispers in his ear and Keith turns to him with raised brows. “Did you know that when the stars are aligned, two people fall in love?”

     ”Yeah, right.” Keith turns his head and _expects_ to see the stars really aligned, but sees millions of clustered stars around his sight.

     “It’s true!” Lance whisper-shouts. His hand is warm. “Don’t you notice? See, look.”

     “The stars aren’t even aligned, idiot.”

     (love is…)

            ( _your eyes, your smile, your laugh, your hands, your hair_ )

     “How would you know?!” Lance then shots back. “Can you see _close enough_ to see that they’re not aligned? We just see them like they’re apart! Maybe they’re aligned but because of the other stars around them, they kinda look…messy? Argh! You’re making my head hurt!”

     “Not my problem.” Keith replies back but his lips form a small smile. “If you wanted to tell me ‘I love you’, you could’ve just said so.”

     “Shut up.”

     (and maybe love is nothing but your laugh syncing with mine and your eyes holding more than just planets and stars)

 

* * *

 

you are the beauty,  
you are the flowers,  
and you are the rays of the sun.

    


End file.
